


The Moth

by amaradangeli



Series: Live & In Color [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli
Summary: "And besides, nothing fuels a good flirtation like anger, need and desperation...right?"





	The Moth

Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not an idiot. I see the way she looks at me. And I may be all of the things my past girlfriends have called me, but I still know what it looks like when a woman has a crush on me. I've seen all the signs with Donna for a long time. I've seen other things too – things I don't really care to elaborate on. Things that would make this whole thing far too difficult. Things I should nip in the bud now. She sees it, she knows it's there. I know she's worried about it. I can see that in the way she looks at me too.

She's not an idiot either. She knows that this thing could burn us. She knows that it's a bad idea. But she's always been an "in for a penny, in for a pound" kind of girl. It's one of the things that draws me to her. She sees something she wants and she goes after it. It doesn't matter how hard it is or how much work it's going to take. If she wants it, she's going to get it.

It doesn't matter that it's a bad idea. It doesn't matter that even with the best of intentions it will end badly. It doesn't matter that I can't give her what she needs. If she wants it, she goes after it. And it's no small secret  
that she wants me. Whatever that really means.

It doesn't matter if it's the real deal – not anymore. This thing has been going on for so long I think we've both lost sight of what's real and what's make believe. What's good for us and what's not. What's hard and what's too hard. Sometimes love just isn't enough.

But see, it's a street that runs both ways. I enjoy having her flit around me. I need her and she needs me and somehow I've allowed her to turn that codependency into something she feels is real.

I know I'm a massive flirt. I know, even though I try not to, that I turn that to her a lot. And besides, nothing fuels a good flirtation like anger, need and desperation…right? In the end it really doesn't matter if it's real or not. It's strong, it's vital and it's right now.

So maybe it really doesn't matter if it's real. And maybe it doesn't mater if we are ready or if we aren't ready and maybe there's no such thing as ready anyway. Because this thing we have is hotter than hot. It's amazingly explosive. And what if we could use that explosion to find some release? And what if it's  
only a matter of time and we're going to explode anyway?

And maybe it doesn't matter if after the explosion things die down a little. Maybe it's real enough to withstand that. It's not going to die completely. It can't. It's me and Donna. And maybe this time love will be enough.

So, let's go. Ready or not. Let's jump into this thing full force. Because the ship is going to sink. And if I'm going down, as much as I hate to admit it, I want to take Donna with me. If this thing is going to go to pieces, I couldn't stand being at the bottom without her. I should want more for her than that. But a moth really doesn't care when it sees a flame. It might get burned, but it least it got in the game.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> The Moth  
> By Aimee Mann
> 
> The moth don't care when he sees the flame  
> he might get burned but he's in the game  
> and once he's in he can't go back, and  
> beat his wings 'til he burns them black  
> no the moth don't care when he sees the flame  
> no the moth don't care when he sees the flame
> 
> the moth don't care if the flame is real  
> cuz flame and moth got a sweetheart deal  
> and nothing fuels a good flirtation  
> like need and anger and desperation  
> no the moth don't care if the flame is real  
> no the moth don't care if the flame is real
> 
> So come on let's go ready or not  
> cuz there's a flame I know hotter than hot  
> and with a fuse that's so thoroughly shot  
> away
> 
> the moth don't care if the flame burns low  
> cuz moth believes in an afterglow  
> and flames are never doused completely  
> all you really need is a love of heat  
> no, the moth don't care if the flame burns low  
> no, the moth don't care if the flame burns low
> 
>  
> 
> So come on let's go ready or not  
> cuz there's a flame I know hotter than hot  
> and with a fuse that's so thoroughly shot  
> away


End file.
